The invention relates to a device for separating a strand of plastic material, in particular clay, which can be moved along a conveying passage, into longitudinal portions in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 or 2 or 3.
A device of this type is described in DE 10 2005 021 038 A1. In the case of this previously known device, the notching device is disposed on a frame-like support which extends transversely with respect to the passage, wherein several supports having in each case an associated notching device can be disposed one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the passage and wherein each notching device is allocated a cutting device having a cutting wire which extends transversely with respect to the passage and can be moved from one side of the passage to the opposite side and back.